She Walks in Beauty
by roxyroxas1313
Summary: Isabella is a vampire that isn't quite enjoying her quiet life in the Scotland highlands anymore. One day though she receives a message from a old friend who turns her life upside down once again... Can she come to accept her past and along the way the girl who shouldn't interest her so?
1. Chapter 1

_She walks in beauty, like the night._

 _Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

 _And all that's best of dark and bright_

 _Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

 _Thus mellowed to that tender light_

 _Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

* * *

Isabella lounged on a loveseat beneath a window, a gentle breeze playing lightly with the collar of the shirt under her vest. The moon and stars over head shone brightly down on her face pale face illuminating it even more in the dark of night. She noticed that the winter of '99 was proving to be much colder then any other and even though she couldn't care less about the temperature anymore she could still see its effects on everything around her.

Drawing her gaze away from the book in hand again, she looked out to see the trees around the estate were all but lifeless in a snow drenched state, and she hadn't smelled or heard any wild life all night due to them off hibernating somewhere. Thus, the famous Scotland rolling rolling hills outside her perch were all deathly silent on this night. The stillness never seemed to bother her much in the past but tonight was different. She felt this itch to break the silence by doing something which was odd for her because vampires are usually fine staying completely still. In fact, she was sure that becoming statue like was completely normal for her kind. The inkling to action never stopped or went away though as time passed on.

The mansion's ambiance was starting to become stiffing to her. She placed her book of poems down on the windowsill, and left her seat to venture towards the meadow out back of her home. On her way out she noticed off to the side of the room that her old violin was on a table, seemingly forgotten there for quite some time judging by the dust on it. She decided to quickly wipe the dust off and fix it up to bring along with her. She loved to play for her family back in the day, and tonight she decided was the night she'd resume playing it again; the reason why exactly she wouldn't think of for the time being.

The ground was covered in a deep layer of snow upon her arrival but it didn't tamper off the need she was experiencing to do something. She quickly cleared out a area to stand in with her foot and took a unneeded breath to ready herself afterwords. Carefully she lifted her chin slightly up and placed the violin up upon her neck as she raised her elegant arms with the bow in one hand to play with. Isabella could recall every song in her repertoire due to her perfect memory and suddenly she felt the strongest desire yet to play again...

Already flexing her hands in anticipation of the sensation of creating music through a touch she glided the bow over a string to strike the first cord in a song she remembered from very long ago. Nocturne in c-sharp minor like this was a piece she held dearly to her heart and she felt herself swelling with sadness at playing it again; only this time by herself. As she carefully moved threw the cords with a beautifully crafted artistic flare she swore that she could faintly hear her brother in the distance playing with her on the piano again.

She pictured him then in his nice set of church clothes, sleeked back short blonde hair, and the ever present small smile on his relaxed face as he tapped away at the keys along with her tune. She knew Charlisle always loved to play with her like this even though he didn't particularly care for the piano itself. He just liked to be in her company and enjoy hearing the music they made together. It was one of the few times they were able to make peace with each other; the sounds dealt with drowning out all the differences they had.

As she precisely danced threw the cords of the sorrowful song she wished for the first time in ages that vampires were able to feel the release of crying. She wanted to see and feel the existence of mourning she felt for her long passed brother. If only they could play like this together again. She would give up anything even this damning self imprisonment to be with him just for a fleeting moment again.

 _Charlisle, why did everything have to go wrong for us?_

As the song began to close and she held the cords to let it fade out of existence she felt snow starting to fall down on her. She stood locked in place with her arms still in position to play as silence once again came to overtake the meadow. She couldn't bring herself to move away from this moment of reminiscing; she felt terrible for not thinking of Charlisle in all this time. She tried to rationalize it to herself by saying it was best that way, she had to move on from him but she couldn't truly accept it. She couldn't completely move on from someone who was family, she just tired to carry on with the hole he left in her heart. What choice did she have but to do that though? It's not like she could die and end this charade.

Growling out loud at her thoughts, she started to play the song again only this time she put more textures and notes into the piece to make up for the piano not being present. Soon enough she shifted away from the piece entirely and started playing the more emotionally tied melody of Love's Sorrow by Fritz Kreisler. She started to move her upper body more to suit the ups and downs of the song and soon enough her whole body was shaking off the snow to move along with the tune as she played. She could practically feel the sweet memories and tinges of regret this song was filled with; it matches her perfectly then.

Like both songs she played though this one was soon drawing to a close and she quickly plucked the last cords with a small bitter smile on her face. She finally looked up from the violin then to see the sun was beginning to rise over the hills. It was time to retire back into the manor for the safety it provided from the sun's beams and the people that might by chance wander past here to threaten the exposure of her unnaturalness.

She hated to hide away like this but she didn't want to even chance people finding out about her. It wouldn't do her any good to have humans or worse the Volturi arriving on her doorstep demanding answers. All it would do is bring the memory of headaches she experienced as a human to mind and she would quickly lose patience. So, yes it was the right thing to do for everyone by retreating back inside until nightfall again.

As Isabella walked back inside to put away her violin she noticed that on the table where it was previously stored a envelope was placed as well. After quickly opening it, she pulled out a sheet of paper to read what it said. It didn't say much, Garrett is still quick to the point it seems, but usually he'd give a bit more information then this. All the letter said was that he would be visiting her in a few days time to discuss something. She frowned at the brief message and crumbled it up to throw away later.

 _How odd._

* * *

Garrett hated being the messenger for others. It might be a role he was familiar with due to his past involvements in the American war's but he always thought his vampiric life would be different from his human one. Here he was though running like a good ol' boy threw the Scotland hills to his dear friend's house to deliver a summons to a place he loathed more then anything. Volterra wasn't a place his kind wanted to ever visit due to the Volturi's iron clad rule but alas he was pressured by the Kings into dragged Isabella there.

For some reason the Kings got it in their skulls that they should host a gathering that every noteworthy vampire must attend. He wasn't told much besides that and honestly he didn't care to know more. Getting mixed up in the Volturi's business was always bad news and as soon as he delivered Isabella to Volterra he was going to get the hell out of there. He would feel a tad bit guilty afterwords for leaving his friend in their clutches but damn self preservation came first sometimes.

As he drew closer to Isabella's house he slowed his speed down and halted at the front door; his friend would have heard his arrival. Sure enough the woman of the hour opened the door and smiled a little at seeing him. She was dressed to pristine as always in that black vest, white undershirt, and black dress pants. By contrast to her Garrett knew that he must look like a real mess with his trench coat torn up, shoes messing, and every inch of him muddied to hell but he couldn't care less. Even under these circumstances he was pleased to see his friend again after so long apart.

"It's nice to see you, stranger." Isabella voiced.

"Same to you," He answered with a smile of his own, "Are you going to invite me in or am I going to stand here all night?" He joked.

She raised a eyebrow while looking him over again with growing displeasure at what she saw. She had some cleaning tendencies to uphold. "Take off the coat first; I don't want to much mud dragged into my house."

"Whatever." He laughed and briskly tossed the coat off to the side. He didn't care much for it anyway, it was just something he stole from some unsuspecting drunkard at a bar a few days back. He could always get a fresher outfit by raiding one of Isabella's wardrobe's later when she wasn't looking.

They entered the mansion together then and he saw that nothing had truly changed since he was last here forty years ago. The foyer was still deserted with only a few paintings in sight and every room they passed by only had books or old furniture kept stored away. His friend still didn't care much for making a place lively it seemed. Maybe one day he could get Esme (one of his other old friends,) to come help her redesign the place; it was certainly in a desperate need of updates.

"Take a seat if you want." Isabella said, pointing at the chairs stationed in front of her desk. She always did like to have conversations in the study for some reason, Garrett thought. Maybe it was because she felt the most comfortable and in her element here surrounded by books.

"Now, why have you come here?"

"What, I can't come see a old friend?" He tried to laugh the question off but Isabella wasn't having any of it.

"Not at all; I'm merely inquiring why you suddenly decided to show up with only a brief note in advance." Her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion.

"Fine," He sighed, dropping the act. "I'll cut to the point then."

"Please, do." She nodded along.

He grimaced slightly at what he was about to say. "The Volturi King's have asked for you and I to come visit Volterra. I was told to bring you straight to them after we arrive."

"Why?" Isabella clutched the arms of her chair to the point Garrett heard it cracking under the force. He choose not to comment on it for now though; brushing it off as a simple anger at not wanting to be away from her territory.

"I don't know the specifics. All I know is they're having some sort of gathering for hand chosen vampires."

"I have no business with the likes of them after all this time. Tell them I'm deeply sorry but I must refrain from accepting the invitation." She didn't sound the least bit sorry at all, Garrett noted. In fact, she sounded like she hated even the thought of accepting the summons.

"I can't do that," He winced at the harsh glare he received, "This isn't a request, Isabella. They demanded your presence and a failure to comply would spell out trouble for both of us... I don't want to fight any pissed off Volturi minions anytime soon."

He knew somewhere deep inside Isabella her instincts wanted a fight with them. She tried to suppress and hide the urge but he could tell she was itching for something like a good battle again. Isabella was by far the most bloodthirsty vampire he's ever came across and he didn't know how she kept herself away from it all for so long. Her eyes were the darkest black from pure unfiltered thirst too and he didn't know how she kept her mind straight enough to talk like this; starving vampires make for crazy uncontrollable beasts acting on pure instinct alone.

"I have nothing to say or offer that is helpful to those men." Isabella sneered out.

Well, maybe he judged her to soon. She seemed to be tiptoeing on the edge of giving into her beast now. I'm one to talk though, Garrett thought as he finally lost his patience with her.

"It doesn't matter." He yelled out as he clinched his fists. He just hated it when she got this stubborn. "They want you there regardless. You can't deny the Kings!"

"I can and I am." She tensed and growled back at him as she prepared herself for a physical fight to break out at any moment between them; It wouldn't be the first time in their shared history.

"This is needless just go to them, Isabella! You can leave whenever you want anyway, your gift makes it so." He tried to rationalize with her.

"I don't want to see them again, Garrett. Please understand that they... They forced me into becoming someone I didn't even recognize. I can't go back to living that way, I won't."

"Where is this coming from? When we met you were still in the Volturi, remember? You seemed fine to me and nothing seemed amiss." He vividly recalled how highly Isabella spoke of her job back then. She loved being able to pick fights with a wide assortment of vampires and test the limits of her gift on them.

"I didn't think anything was back then," She sighed out in exasperation of this conversation. "I still don't even know what is wrong exactly." She wearily confessed.

Garrett considered the state of his friend. She was starting to slouch over the desk with a curtain of her brunette hair covering her face from his view. He never saw his friend defeated and slightly distressed like this. It was unsettling to see such a strong woman in this state. Whatever her problem was with the Volturi it was bad... Self preservation be damned he owed it to her as a friend to help.

"I'll promise to stay with you, if it helps. I won't leave you alone with them again." He suggested gently as he reached over the desk to place comforting hands over her still balled ones.

"I don't know if I can go back there, Garrett." She sadly whispered and looked up to meet Garrett's red eyes with her own black ones.

"You and I can." He smiled back at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

After a moment of silence she mumbled out a hesitant reply, "Fine."

* * *

"You really should have hunted before we left Scotland. It isn't safe or comfortable having a starving vampire around." Garrett said for what felt like the billionth time since they started the trip towards Volterra.

"I'm fine." Isabella replied as she walked off the private Volturi jet plane with a hovering Garrett a step behind her. He was acting like a mother hen for gods sake. She had excellent control over herself, and wouldn't suddenly go off at the drop of a hat.

Isabella saw they arrived in Italy at a good time though. The sun had set hours ago making sure they could walk freely towards the Volturi stronghold without any peering eyes. Seeing this country again after so long brought a sort of nostalgia back too but it didn't do any good for her. She still hated the idea of being on this soil again with the King's looming in proximity.

"Well, well we meet again."

Looking towards the sound of the voice Isabella saw one of the few Volturi members she didn't have a actual problem with, Heidi. The woman still held that seductive aurora about her that people, especially Garrett by the looks of his quivering, love her for. Her gift never bothered Isabella though and underneath the flirting and bitchiness Heidi was a okay friend to have. She certainly made time in Volterra bearable by always being up to having a little fun in whatever form it came in, including bickering matches.

"Hello," Isabella gave a clipped reply in response.

Heidi smirked like the predator she was underneath the disguise of a vixen she wore. "My allure is irresistible at the end of the day; no one not even you can stay away for long, it seems."

"I'm only here because your pimps bullied my friend and I here, Heidi." Isabella scowled as she walked passed towards the castle.

"Don't be so crass, dear." Heidi hissed back as she followed behind Isabella. She choose to stay far away from the almost drooling Garrett though. For now she decided to direct her attention on the reunion with her friend.

"Why am I here, Heidi?" Isabella asked as they trekked towards the hidden Volturi entrance on the other side of the castle's tall and thick impenetrable walls.

"Well, as far as I know we're having a gathering of sorts. Master Aro decided to pick his favorites to see for a while and oh as a warning... Master Caius is already planning to vent his anger if you don't show up. Mistress Athenodora has been insufferable to most since you departed and he thinks you'll help his mate calm down since you two are so close."

"Were so close. We aren't close anymore and we haven't been in a long time." Isabella corrected snappily. She hated remembering her past with Caius and his wife. She regrets ever getting friendly and close with the guarded secrets of those demented creatures.

"You never mentioned you were such a favorite here." Garrett spoke up finally once he tried to distract himself from the seductive nature pouring off Heidi.

"Oh yes, Isabella here is like a daughter to Caius and Athenodora. I think they tried to give her the title of princess officially once but ultimately she declined it." Heidi's index finger tapped her chin in thought at the old times.

"Holy shit!" Garrett said in shock as he looked over at his friend whom he realized he didn't know much of her past at all. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't and still isn't important," Isabella rolled her eyes at his surprise, "I never accepted the title and I loathe them both now."

"You might want to turn down a notch or two, sweet cheeks. Some of the newer guards here won't like you talking about one of the king's and his mate that way." Heidi suggested with a look of unusual seriousness present on her usual standard flirtatious face.

"Thanks for the warning." She responded with a sarcastic tone.

They finally reached the secret entrance and Heidi opened the metal door in the wall for both of them. Once inside she led them all down a long hallway draped in red and paintings of Volterra. She recalled walking this same hallway all the time due to her missions for the Volturi. Time had changed the hall very little; the only difference being the number of vampires around. She got the impressions that Aro has a lot of favorite vampires now that he invited or the Volturi has grown once more in numbers. Both ideas were met with her stiffening in anxiousness over the situation she found herself in; she was totally outnumbered even more then she first thought.

"Ah, Rebecca dear! Please inform everyone that dear Isabella here has finally arrived." Heidi ordered the woman behind the secretary desk. The blonde woman, Rebecca, quickly bowed to Heidi and drifted away to do her new assignment.

"Now you know where the throne room is so I'll just take Garrett here while you go meet with the Kings." Heidi said with a smile as she tugged Garrett's arm right towards her breasts to distract him.

"Why can't I go with her?" Garrett asked, trying to ignore the not so subtle new seduction tactic of Heidi. Isabella had the urge to give the man a salute for being so brave right now. Heidi couldn't stand to be ignored by anyone she set her sights on and she quickly grew pissed over it. She recalled that the last man to ignore Heidi got ripped up and thrown into the canal.

"They want to speak with you privately before everything kicks off." Heidi answered smoothly as she tried again to gain Garrett's undivided attention onto her.

"I won't go in there without him." Isabella protested with her arms crossed.

Heidi growled but eventually gave into the demand, "Fine, I'll leave you to it then." She let go of Garrett then and walked off to find new prey to play with.

"Thank you."

The Volturi kings sat as always on a platform with their lavish thrones to look down on anyone entering the room. They liked to feel in complete power over the room. Well, that was mostly Caius' controlling nature in effect but his co-rulers agreed with him nonetheless.

"Finally you show up, Isabella." Caius growled as he ruffled his blonde hair in a sign of frustration. He never did like to be kept waiting.

"Caius, give the girl a break," Aro said with his ever present creepy smile. "She came all the way from Scotland, I hear." He commented with a slightly gleeful tone. He must be like a kid on a sugar high right now with all the gifted vampires wondering around the place.

Caius scowled as usual at his friend's overzealous behavior. "Whatever, get on with what you want to tell."

"Ah, oh yes." Aro replied, tipping his head to the side in thought to remember. "I wanted to ask something of you, my friend." He said as he looked dead on at Isabella standing in front of the thrones.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you to become a guard member again; just for this event, of course. We need someone with your gift as a shield to make sure that nothing starts up between the guests."

Isabella simply scowled at the request. She didn't want to be rapped up into their problems with childish vampires running lose and picking fights around the castle. "Do I have the choice to say, no?"

"No, you don't." Caius plainly said with his own frown marking his lips.

"Of course she has a choice brother!" Aro insisted with a unneeded gasp, "We wouldn't dare force her into something; isn't that right, Marcus?" He said leaning over to look at his other brother who up until this point hadn't said a word.

"It's your choice." He simply said with a dazed and tired look in his red eyes. Ever since his wife Didyme passed away he didn't have much interest in ruling anymore. He only stayed on the throne because Aro insisted on it and Chelsea was still lurking around using her gift to ensure his loyalty. Marcus was thus a prime example of the illusion of choice Aro likes to present people with.

Isabella could only grit her teeth in anger at them all. How dare they drag her back here to do their dirty work again. When she left all those years ago it was made clear she wouldn't return. It was a fight she won after many shouting matches with Athenodora and Caius. They promised they wouldn't force her back against her will but here they are doing just that. They knew she couldn't turn down Aro; he wouldn't bat a eyelash as he slaughtered her or Garrett to make his orders clear.

"Fine." Isabella hissed, uncontainable fury shown in her voice.

"Don't take that tone with us, child." Caius barked, " You knew when you joined the Volturi what you signed up for."

"You said I could leave!" Isabella snapped back.

"You insolent girl," Caius roared as he stood up from his throne and fiercely glared down at the woman he once almost called daughter, "You did leave for a period of time!"

"You knew I meant forever!"

"Well, forever came today."

"Can you two children settle down?" Aro interrupted with a chilling snap to cut threw the escalating argument, "We don't need a fight between us while guests are here. Isabella please take your friend and settle in one of the unoccupied guest rooms for now; we're done here."

Isabella turned towards a put out Garrett then. His face looked like a person who just witnessed a telling off between family members and he didn't want to get involved at all. She growled at that train of thought and quickly pulled him out of the room with her towards the guest wing in the castle.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dear god why am I starting another story when I have so many unfinished... It's a curse I tell you. Regardless, I have no idea how this came to be. I never imagined I'd write a fanfic for Twilight but here it is. I hope you got something from this first chapter; I'll start outlining the next whenever... If all goes to _plan_ this'll play into a Jane/Bella ship.

Oh also, the poem at the beginning is the first part of, "She Walks In Beauty," by George Gordon Byron.

 _ **-RoxyRoxas1313**_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had arrived once again by sweeping the first rays of sunlight over the lush Italian city. Humans once again started the day off by running amok in the city streets down below the castle's walls. It irritated Isabella to see them going about unaware of the overwhelming number of predators residing right next to them. How clueless could humans be Isabella wondered that they didn't even sense the vary beings that constantly preyed upon them?

Even though she was once like them she had partially lost connection with that part of herself. She couldn't even remember what it felt like to be a breathing and living human being full of warmth anymore. That memory was cloudy at best in her memory and she wishes it was possible to remember it better again. The only thing she could recall from before her vampiric life was Charlisle; he was her only real remaining connection to humanity.

Being in a place like Volterria made Isabella struggle to remember Charlisle more. This place had a way of making her want to fully embrace the beast that was constantly hungry and seeking bloodshed. She felt ashamed of herself then for being so weak that a simple place like this could make her want to slip back into bad habits. She steeled her resolve to not make a bloodbath like the past ones. She wouldn't become that creature ever again.

"Are you alright over there?" Garrett spoke up after a while of watching his friend peak out the curtains to watch the humans scurrying around.

"I'm fine." Isabella simply replied after finally closing the curtains and walking over to join Garrett on the single couch in the guest suite.

"You don't look fine..." Garrett looked over his friend for the billionth time since they arrived in the room. Isabella's jaw was clenched so tightly in a obvious simmering anger that it made him even wince in slight pain. "Are you still upset with what went down in the throne room?"

"They had no right to ask me to be a guard again." She scowled at the memory. Aro's delighted face at seeing her again was starting to make her as sick as a vampire could possibly get.

Garrett huffed at his friend's disposition. She was starting to sound and look like a pouting child that refuses to accept the unchangeable. "They're the ruling vampires; they do whatever it is they want regardless of having the right."

"He promised that I could leave permanently."

"You were apparently very close with Caius," Garrett pointed out, "Surely you must have seen this coming someday."

"I thought he meant it for once!" Isabella fumed, "I know it might sound crazy but I thought he actually cared enough for me back then to want me free of that life which was draining me."

"What of the life you had after leaving the Volturi? It doesn't seem that much better for you! I'm not trying to defend what they do here but at least when you were with them you actually smiled." Garrett argued back.

"It wasn't... It wasn't right though."

"What wasn't exactly right about it, Isabella? You seemed livelier in the guard and enjoyed what you did. What made everything change so much?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I just... I just can't, okay?" She stammered out quickly in a growing distress, "Drop it."

"Fine." Garrett quickly stood up then and quietly left the room to cool off. If he stayed this conversation would surely turn into a physical argument and neither one of them wanted that to happen here.

He didn't go far though, Isabella could hear him pacing back and forth outside the door. By contrast she sat in unmoving silence for the remainder of the night, trying not to recall images of the past she wanted to forget. Alas, vampires had perfect memories and against her will she kept recalling the past again in vividly clear detail... She still didn't understand how that one person back then became the trigger for such a dramatic change in her life.

How could one human girl simply named Jane change a vampire so much?

* * *

Charlisle didn't like the Volturi but he also didn't despise them either. He understood that someone had to rule over the vampire world to keep some semblance of order in check. Without it vampire's would have run amok and exposed themselves to humans long ago. He just didn't agree with the methods they employed to keep everything in order. He despises the types of violence they use and would much rather employ pacifism to solve matters.

Then you have to take the matter of their diet into account. Unlike his family of vegetarian vampires who fed off animals instead the Volteri stuck to the original diet of human drinking. Stemming from his pacifist mindset Charlisle also placed great value on all human life. Even when he was starting out as a newborn vampire who had little control over himself he still didn't give into his instincts to kill people for their blood. He resisted the urge back then and to this day humans are still completely safe around him; he was very proud of that fact too.

"Are you going to tell us what the letter from the Volturi said already?" Emmett asked as he grew frustrated with his pseudo-father who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts for a while now. Rosalie slapped her husband on the back of the head for being inpatient.

Charlisle shook his head to clear his mind, "I apologize, I was just thinking of some things."

"It's alright, dear." Esme placed her hand on his to comfort him. She always knew just what to do when her mate was lost in his head and needed grounding.

Charlisle gave a smile to thank his wife and then looked back to address his family who where spread out on the sofas threw out the living room waiting on him. "The letter I received basically stated that the Volturi are expecting us in Volterra soon for a gathering of noteworthy vampires. It didn't say much besides that, sadly."

"Do you think this is just another ploy to get us for our gifts again?" Edward asked as he fingered his bronze hair nervously. He's always been tense around the Volturi ever since he heard some of the king's thoughts before about acquiring gifted vampires.

"I'm not sure. Alice, can you see anything?" Charlisle asked the smallest member of his family who currently had her eyes shut in an attempt to use her clairvoyance gift.

"Nothing noteworthy." She concluded with a devious smile after a minute of searching threw the possibilities.

Edward noticed his sibling's smile as well and scowled down at her. "What are you hiding, Alice?" He narrowed his eyes in growing suspicion, "You keep annoyingly singing Christmas songs in your head."

"Chill out, Eddy." Emmett lightly suggested as always to his brother.

"Stop trying to be so nosy." Alice lightly replied with another smile. Charlisle knew she was definitely hiding something then. His daughter never could quite lie to her family easily; especially to a telepath like Edward.

"If it effects our family I need to see it." Edward growled back.

"Don't growl at her." Jasper warned with his own growl. He never took such acts against his beloved wife lightly regardless of familial ties.

"It doesn't necessary negatively effect us."

"There's still a possibility it could though!" Edward almost whined. He always hated not knowing everything; a side effect of his gift perhaps.

Charlisle loved Edward dearly because he was his first changeling, but at times like these he could still see how childish his son was. Hundred year old vampire or no Edward still had some growing up and maturing to do. He really shouldn't rely on his gift so much and think it automatically allowed him to know all.

"Drop it." Rosalie snapped in to end the conversation.

"Alice must have her reasoning's for not sharing everything with us. Please place some trust in your sister's judgment, Edward."

"Fine." Edward grumbled in compliance with his father.

"We'll leave in a weeks time then for Italy. Everyone you are dismissed for the night." Charlisle concluded with a smile of assurance. He didn't want them to worry to much about the possibly that this summons meant anything devious.

"Are you sure about this?" Esme asked once the pseudo-children left the area to go off hunting in the woods for the night.

"No, but the letter didn't leave the option of declining open." Charlisle's shoulders started to sag then with his growing mental tiredness over the whole situation.

"I hope this works out well then." Esme whispered as she grew closer to comfort her husband with a much appreciated snuggle session.

"Me too." Charlisle replied as he closed his eyes to relax in this moment of peace he had with his mate. He knew occasions like this would probably be sparse in Volterra so he took all this free time to appreciate every second he could alone with her.

Charlisle could still remember the first time he was with her like this. He first took notice of her one night when he was off hunting near the edge of a small town. He looked up from his meal and saw her standing off alone dripping wet from head to toe in the rain. He instantly felt enraptured with her then and couldn't pull his eyes away from her figure.

Thanks to his excellent eye sight he could tell that her caramel colored hair was sticking to her perfect skin along with her clothes and he knew she must have been standing out here in the woods for a very long time. He became worried for her health and couldn't stop himself from running full speed towards her location to offer his assistance. She didn't look up upon his arrival but he could tell it wasn't intended as anything insulting; she was just lost in her own storm of thoughts.

He approached her carefully and took her hand in his to gain her attention. He saw her frown deepen and eyes begin to redden as she turned to cry silently in front of him. Charlisle decided it was safe to move closer since she didn't pull away, and he cradled her closely to provide some shelter from the rain that continued to hide her tears.

While standing there for what seemed like hours more he realized that he always belonged right beside her.

"I know I'm interrupting something here but could I speak with you alone, Charlisle?" Edward voiced after a hour or two passed the unaware mated pair by.

"It's okay, Edward," Charlisle smiled down at his mate to apologize for his departure soon, "Meet me in my office so we can talk."

"I'll see you later, love." Esme said after giving him a quick goodbye peck on the lips.

Pushing himself up off the couch Charlisle set off to join Edward. In no time at all thanks to his speed he was seated comfortably behind his cluttered desk waiting for his anxious looking son to take a seat in front of him to talk. After a few minutes of fidgeting around with the bookcases lining the walls Edward took a seat and began to speak.

"I saw some of Alice's vision." Edward frowned and started to fidget with his hands.

Charlisle only raised his eyebrow at that, "Oh, is that why you were insisting on her telling us more?"

"Yes."

"What did you see then that has you so worried?"

"She only let me see for a moment but I saw a few images of a vampire at the Volturi palace..." He paused for a moment to try and put his own thoughts in order, "The identity of the woman in the visions though wasn't clear. I think they're partly blocking, Alice."

"And you think this development is worrisome then?" Charlisle sounded only slightly intrigued by this.

"How could it not be?" Edward growled out in response, "Someone is blocking her! We're going in blind here."

Charlisle knew he had to calm his son down before he got to wrapped up in his worries. He had a bad habit of going in circles with his train of thoughts until he grew depressed. "Edward, it isn't shocking that someone in the Volturi now can block out gifts like hers. You know the kings have always collected useful gifted vampires."

Edward scowled, "Yes, but we shouldn't just walk in there."

Charlisle sighed, he already grew totally exhausted with this subject of conversation. "We have no choice. I already explained that the letter was a demand not a request."

"I still think we shouldn't go." Edward tried to implore one last time.

"You know what happens if we go against them," Charlisle frowned at the darker memories he made when he was at the palace in the past, "It isn't wise to follow that path."

"I know." Edward mumbled back in defeat.

Charlisle smiled in a attempt to lighten the depressing mood he sensed Edward was falling into, "Go catch up with your siblings for now. It's no good to dwell on things you cannot change."

"Fine." Edward quickly left the office then and followed Charlisle's advice of seeking out his other family members.

The coven leader was left for the first time that night to let himself think alone. He still had a oddly hard time believing he was going back to Volterra after all this time. He remembers clearly that the last meeting with the kings left him with a sense of unpleasantness. Aro clearly didn't want him to leave at all but he still let Caius insist that it was for the best. In addition, It was odd for him to see the usually unanimously unified kings be so conflicted with each other. Moreover, such disagreements never happened at all when he was with them for those many years.

Charlisle couldn't help but chuckle at himself then. He told his son not to dwell on things but here he was clearly doing the same thing. Perhaps, he thought, it was a family thing to worry so much? It didn't matter anyway why they asked him to leave. It ultimately gave him the chance to meet his wife Esme and grow his family so he shouldn't question the fates to much.

He finally followed his own advice from earlier and went to seek out his family before he had to return to the hospital to announce his leave.

* * *

A vampire was dying. People tended to think the time would never come for a supposed immortal to die but here it was. Death was knocking on her door seeking the soul it could never quite grasp between it's claws. The vampire, Isabella, could almost feel the deathly chill wrapping her kneeling form in it's embrace then. She quickly tried to make peace with the fact that this was the end. Her only thought was a slimier of repentance to the gods so they didn't damn her to quickly. She wanted to see her dear brother at least once more before she departed off to the place in hell surely reserved for her.

While gasping for more unneeded air she finally lost the last bit of strength she possessed and fell to the ground completely. From there she could only watch in agony as fires burned brightly against the darkened sky in the distance. She realized again nothing could save her. The burns she suffered all across her body earlier were to severe and she couldn't move to find any blood to replenish herself with.

This was indeed a final goodbye.

As she laid there almost considering pleading for death she saw a blurred figure emerging from the distance; its shape becoming bigger as it drew closer in it's descent. Soon enough she saw the outline of the form of a young girl staggering to her position on the ground. Isabella then detected the distinct smell of fresh blood in the air. Of course, she bitterly remarked to herself, the fates had to taunt with this nectar one last time before killing her.

"You're the same as me, huh?" The girl commented as she loomed over the fallen vampire and leaked traces of blood from her wounds.

Isabella couldn't find the strength to reply in words. Her whole body ached in another painful feeling this time of hunger and her vision had already blurred passed the point of seeing vividly enough. All she could make out now was the blue eyes staring down into hers. Was it worth the effort at this point anyway to reply to such a comment? Her mind was quickly turning into a jumbled mess.

"Guess you can't talk then. That's fine," The girl sounded eerily amused at the situation, "I just wanted to die with someone, you know? I was always with someone after all so I should leave with someone too..." She paused for a moment then sorrowfully confessed, "I just wish he was here instead."

Isabella could relate to that; she wished someone else was here too. Sadly though they were cursed to be put together at this time instead.

"Isabella!" A voice suddenly roared off to the side of the pair.

She slowly realized that she knew that voice as it yelled; It was master Caius. Why was he here? The troops should have evacuated him hours ago when the battle was lost. If those damn guards couldn't follow orders she wished they were dying in her place instead.

She sensed him starting to kneel down then to pick her up into his arms. Before he did though he hissed a little as he noticed the other girl standing close, "Why didn't you drain her?" He asked in a voice to quick for the human to hear.

Swallowing the dirt and other substances coating her mouth she decided it was worth it to form a reply. What could she say though? 'This experience has left me with a new found view on life,' that was a lie. She felt more spite towards death's feeding frenzy here then the value placed on life. So she simply choose to go with, "Spite." She tired to reason to herself that this was a refusal to be a participant of this twisted dinner party she was almost on the menu of. The truth though was that she couldn't pin down why she didn't easily submit to the beast and try to eat the girl in a last attempt at living on.

"I'll bring the blood to you then. This foolishness cannot cost you." Caius sneered at the situation his new favorite forced herself into. He wouldn't dare let her rot away here, it would be a total waste of a powerful vampire. Plus, Athenodora was starting to finally like her too.

"Don't you dare touch her." Isabella growled threateningly.

"Why?" Caius was flabbergasted at the odd situation he found himself in. Never in all his years had he seen a vampire this close to death deny drinking from someone so viciously.

"Just don't."

"What are you two doing?" The girl asked in confusion as she tried to make sense of the situation that she couldn't hear.

"As you wish then." Ciaus decided not to dwell on it, instead he turned his focus on getting Isabella out of here. Before he could step away though with Isabella cradled in his arms she turned her head to face the girl now lying helplessly on the ground to ask a question.

"What's your name?"

"Jane." The girl muttered out slowly. Both of the vampires knew by the sound of her slowing heart then that she wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm sorry, Jane."

"It's alright." The girl tried to laugh it all off but it only came out as a bloody cough.

Isabella grimaced, "It's really not."

"You know... W-when someone tells you their name you're supposed to tell them yours in return."

"It's Isabella."

"Bella," She paused, "I like it..."

Isabella didn't bother to correct the girl. Instead Ciaus nodded and started to run towards the nearest other human to drink from. A question bothered Isabella as they departed though... Why did she want to stay with that girl so badly? Usually she didn't bat a eyelash when humans died; it was only natural after all for them to do so.

So why had her heart hurt so much when she left that girl alone?

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, that last part was set in the past. I hope you all got that because I did have Ciaus mention Isabella was his, "new favorite." Anyway, this chapter almost didn't come out a few times. It's been a tough time for me lately and all I can ask is that you please be patient with me. I can't promise updates. Sadly. Wish I could but life is a bitch and I gotta play Overwatch a lot to keep me sort of sane. sooo yeah. I hope you liked this chapter. Someone a lot of you asked about made their first appearance. Hope you enjoyed it.

I can wait for reviews. I especially love the ones where you guys question everything or say what you liked the most about the chapter.

 _ **-RoxyRoxas1313**_


End file.
